


"Nice Hot Pants, Hot Pants!" - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, i freaking love this fic thing way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Eddie tries to get Richie’s attention by wearing a pair of bright red, sequinned hot pants, and Richie does the same by getting rid of his dorky glasses.





	"Nice Hot Pants, Hot Pants!" - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

Eddie walked into the nursing home and all eyes turned to him. He smiled proudly, yet also a little self-consciously as he tugged on the bottom of his bright red, sequinned hot pants.

“Lovely shorts, Mr. Kaspbrak!” One of the elderly men, Dennis Trevor, said to Eddie from his spot on the reclining chair. “You know, I used to have a pair just like them! I’d wear them when Patty and I would go out dancing. Oh, memories.”

“Mr. Trevor, you should bust them out sometime! I’d love to see them,” Eddie smiled. He walked over into the living room and stood next to Dennis as they discussed the different varieties of hot pants that Mr. Trevor used to own back in the 20′s. Eddie had also told Dennis the reason for the hot pants.

It bought him back the time that himself and Beverly had gone on a random shopping trip a couple weeks back. They were in one of those clothing stores that sold the most random items Eddie had ever seen – things like light-up Christmas jumpers (even though it was July), and caps with sequins sewn onto the front. But it was Bev’s favourite shop, so Eddie didn’t even bother protesting.

Whilst Eddie was staring at the rows upon rows of ribbons, Beverly ran up to him with the pair of hot pants in her hands.

“Eddie, look at these beauties!” She’d said, waving them in Eddie’s face like she’d just won a million dollars. “These are insane! They’ll catch anyone’s eyes, if you know what I mean.” She’d sent Eddie a wink, dropped the flaming red hot pants into his hands, then run off to another part of the store.

Eddie thought about Bev’s words, and realisation hit him that she was referring to Richie Tozier. He’d told her earlier that week that he’d had feelings for Richie for quite some time now, but nothing Eddie was doing was grabbing the older boys’ attention.

So there Eddie was, standing in the living room of his work place as he waited patiently. Every Friday Richie waltzed through the doors to the nursing home at 10 am, cookies that he’d baked himself in his hand as well as a new puzzle for his grandma that he visited.

Eddie watched the clock tick over to 10, and the second it did, in walked Richie Tozier. Eddie stared at the mesmerising boy, with his white The Cure shirt, loose, ripped up blue jeans, and black vans. He held the same container of cookies as last week, and a puzzle of the ocean in his hands as he signed his name on the visitors form, then placed both items on the sign in desk.

Richie turned around and his eyes landed on Eddie, who was still stood in the living room staring right back. Eddie looked at the ground, scuffing his shoes along the orange carpet nervously as Richie scanned him.

The curly boy’s eyes were wide in both shock and awe, because oh my goodness, have you ever seen anyone look THAT good in red hot pants?!

Eddie lifted his gaze to Richie’s and his cheeks reddened upon seeing Richie’s reaction - it was just what he was hoping for.

Richie walked towards Eddie and stopped when they were an arms-length away. With one hand he then reached behind the small boy and pulled his hands out from behind his back, keeping hold of one of them.

And whilst Richie was busy staring at Eddie’s little shorts, Eddie was busy staring at Richie’s face. Something was different, not the same as usual. His hair was still its usual fluffy mess of curls on top of his head, his freckles were there, speckled lightly across his cheeks and nose, his lips were still pink and plump, and just as kissable to Eddie as they always had been. His eyes, though they were still the same beautiful shade of deep brown, had a different look to them. Not that something was missing, but just that something had changed.

It then occurred to Eddie that Richie’s glasses were nowhere in sight. It made him look so different, but different in a good way. His glasses-less face made his eyes twinkle more, and the freckles on his cheeks became prominent.

As Eddie was about to make a comment on how stunning the tall boy looked, the moment was stolen by Richie opening his mouth first.

“Nice hot pants, Hot Pants.”

Richie’s hand left Eddie’s and he simply grabbed his baked goods and puzzle, and walked down the hall. Eddie watched as Richie, ever so cooly, walked backwards and stared at Eddie before he made his way to the door of his gran’s room. Richie paused for a moment, looked back at eddie and sent him a heart-stopping wink, then walked inside the old woman’s room.

Eddie stood in the living room, shocked that Richie had called him Hot Pants. That Richie had wrapped his arms around his waist. And that Richie had held his hands.

Eddie could still feel his palm tingling from touching Richie’s, and a grin made its way onto the small boys’ face. He could also still clearly see the extra amount of sparkle that Richie’s eyes held without his glasses on. He’d always known how attractive the older boy was with his glasses on, but without? Well, you may as well have just kicked Eddie Kaspbrak in the shins because it would have been less painful.

“Guess the hot pants worked, eh young fellah?” Mr Trevor spoke from his spot on the arm chair.

“I guess?” Eddie said unsurely. I mean, sure, they had gotten Richie’s attention. But Eddie needed more than a hand hold. More than a one-liner.

He waited in the living room for Richie to exit his gran’s room, talking to all of the elderly residents and bringing them whatever they needed. Eddie truly loved his job, he did. But deep down he knew he wouldn’t have even considered working there in the first place if it wasn’t for the fact that Richie came in every week during Eddie’s only shift.

As Eddie was in the middle of a conversation with Mrs. Joyce, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with Richie’s large eyes staring at him.

It hit Eddie once again how stunning Richie looked without those bulky glasses taking over his whole face and enlarging his eyes. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy in front of him, and a smirk made its way onto Richie’s face.

“Like the new look, huh?” He asked.

Eddie blushed again. “Yeah, looks alright I guess,” he shrugged, pretending to act casually. He stood from his spot on the living room chair, preparing to say goodbye to Richie. However Richie grabbed ahold of Eddie’s hand and looked him in the eyes.

“Will you walk me to my car?” He asked.

Eddie nodded in agreement, and the two of them began walking towards the exit of the nursing home. Eddie looked behind him to see Mr. Trevor with both of his thumbs up in the air and a huge grin spread across his face, making Eddie chuckle. The two boys walked hand in hand out to Richie’s beat up old truck, and Richie leant his back against the driver’s side door, pulling Eddie closer to him by the waist.

“Alright, I’m not great at this so please don’t laugh at me,” Richie began, his gaze glued to the ground. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, but opened them just as quickly as he had felt Eddie’s hands reach down and pull the older boy’s hands off his waist and lace their fingers together.

“Rich, I’d never laugh at you,” Eddie said. “Well, maybe not never.” He chuckled, trying to calm Richie’s very obvious nerves. And it seemed to work a little as Richie’s shoulders were no longer so tense, and his grip on Eddie’s fingers were looser.

“I couldn’t figure out how else I would ask you out, but with those new shorts of yours I really couldn’t resist myself,” Richie said lowly. Eddie noticed the curly boy biting his lip and it drove him insane.

And Eddie didn’t know if it was because of the words Richie just spoke, or the fact that this boy looked so damned attractive without his huge dorky glasses, or even if the bright red, sequinned shorts gave Eddie some kind of magical powers, but he stood on his tippy toes, leaned in, and pressed his lips hard against Richie’s.


End file.
